


And They Were Roommates

by DeepNerd



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, Drabble Collection, Roommates, Slice of Life, The ship might fluctuate I am not entirely sure where I want this to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepNerd/pseuds/DeepNerd
Summary: A series of loosely connected drabbles of the Tokyo Mew Mew cast (well most of them) enrolled in a very high end university. The series will focus on Pie for the most part.Edit: I lied. Pie was supposed to be the main focus but it keeps switching between Deep Blue AND Pie. I die.---Pie, a transfer student who was starting his third year of college, was accepted into a well known university in the middle of the city. Being from the country, this sudden change did not leave him excited for it. And his neutral mood about the shift downgraded to annoyance due to having a prick for a roommate.





	1. Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> The title, for the most part, might change. Though my terrible sense of humor will not. This fic might.. emphasis on might... not have a pairing but I been leaning to Deep Blue and Pie. It might become that! It might not! I honestly don't know. And as for a plot, I don't know about that either. Hence the loosely connected drabbles. I haven't forgotten about my other fics, I'm just kinda not happy with my writing and trying to escape the perfectionist attitude. Hence why I'm writing something more lighthearted. So enjoy!

“You excited?”

Pie turned his head slightly to meet Kish’s smug look and quickly moved his gaze back to the road. He raised and lowered his shoulders in a shrug.

“Not particularly,” Pie replied.

Kish gave Pie a pout, sticking out his lower lip and brows furrowing.

“It’s the big city, Pie. You should _be_ excited,” the green haired youth let out a huff. “Finally, we get to be somewhere that is not in the middle of bum fuck nowhere!”

“I rather liked the country,” Pie whispered. “It was quiet.”

“Yeah and the community college there sucked. Glad I waited a year to apply for a better university. And I bet you are so happy to know that we might be classmates,” Kish waggled his eyebrows and Pie let out a long sigh.

“I’ll be a junior. You a freshman. The probability of our classes being the same is rather low.”

“Don’t get all math on me, man. That is not my major.”

“And what is your major, Kish,” Pie gave his brother who sat in the passenger seat an accusatory glare.

Kish leaned back in the seat, giving his carefree smile and said, “I dunno.”

It took everything for Pie not to sigh again.

\---

Kish closed the door to the four-person car with a rather loud slam, giving Pie an apologetic look once he noticed grey eyes glaring at him. He pulled out his bags from the trunk, gave Pie a small wave, and ran off to where Pie assumed to be the freshman orientation was located. Pie gathered his own meager belongings, his two large suitcases (he would return for the boxes later), and casually walked over to the dorm he was staying in.

He took his time, observing the scenery around him. And he must admit that this university was rather nicer than his small community college back home. People scrambled about getting ready for the new school year. The buildings were spread out with various walkways and the occasional tree located off the side of the path. Though he could see more of the large trees the middle of the campus.

He got to the building which gave Pie a rather gothic feel and pushed the door open.

“Heyya! Over here!”

Grey eyes looked up to see a smiling man with his arm up in the air and waving. The person sitting next to him, a woman with a bright red bow on the top of her head, was occupied with someone. Pie slowly walked up to the very enthusiastic man.

“You look new. If you are a freshman then the orientation is that-a-way,” the man pointed.

“No. I’m a junior and I will be living here,” Pie corrected.

“Oh! How silly of me! In that case, I just need your name.”

“Pie Ikisatashi,” Pie said as he watched the man place his finger on the list of names in front of him and slide it down. He stopped, tapped the paper, and picked up the pen sitting casually on the table. He wrote something down on a loose sheet of paper and handed it to Pie.

“My name and number are on there along with your dorm room. Call me if you need anything, darling!” the man winked. “Oh. Keys keys keys… there ya go. Oh and one more thing.”

Pie stared down at the information scribbled on a piece of paper. The RA of his dorm, Gateau du Roi (or preferably Gateau), seemed like a nice man with long dark green hair that was braided and fell over his shoulder; giving Pie the most pleasant of smiles as he handed Pie the paper and keys. Gateau explained the dorm rules while pushing up the glasses that rested on his nose, the two-person style of rooms, where the common area was, how to use the washer and dryer set up, and how Pie would have a roommate.

Pie asked who his roommate was, and his answer was a forced smile and a wave, signifying that the conversation was over. He raised a brow and continued on his way.

Now he stood outside the closed door that was going to be where he lived during the next two semesters. And with a currently nameless roommate that Gateau seemed to dislike. Pie just hoped nothing would come out of the obvious drama. He did not want to be a part of it.

He sighed and pulled out the set of keys Gateau gave him along with the paper. He pushed the big one into the lock, brows raising upward when he discovered that the door was already unlocked. It meant that his nameless roommate was already in the dorm. Pie placed the keys back into his pocket and nudged the door open, poking his head inside. The entryway started out as a short hall that went into a larger room that Pie assumed to be the kitchen. It was currently filled with boxes that was pushed to the side of the walls. Pie stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him, walking down (trying his best to avoid the stacked boxes) and to the open space. He looked to the right of the room, noticing that it broke off and supplied some sort of bedroom (even if there was a lack of door). He noticed that the bathroom was shared, and that the door was currently closed. Pie assumed that on the other side of the space was a similar opened area set up consisting of a bed, small desk, and meager shelving. Pie walked over to the unclaimed bed and set down his bags.

Pie did not mind the openness of the dorm and he especially enjoyed that he could not see where his roommate slept unless he left the shared bathroom door open. Which he won’t due to a respect of privacy. He just hopes that the still nameless roommate was the same way.

Which he has yet to _see_.

Pie heard someone cough and he (almost flinched) glanced over his shoulder. His grey eyes widened slightly, and a soft blush formed on his cheeks. He turned around to face the person.

The man standing before him was deathly pale save for a hint of pink on his cheeks, lips, and pointed ears. The man was thin with squared shoulders and seemed to be taller than Pie. A thick brow was raised, and ice blue eyes stared at Pie; seeming to see right through everything. His lip quirked and head tilted, his black hair shifting off his shoulder and falling to his lower back.

Pie could not help but continue blushing and trying his best to hide it. Yes, he must admit, the pale man with cold eyes was attractive, looking rather other worldly and mythical. Especially with the black turtleneck shirt he wore with dark blue pants that made him seem even paler.

The man scoffed, eyes narrowing, and Pie realized that he was staring.

“Apologies,” Pie muttered. He was not known for being good at making conversation with new faces. Especially ones that seemed unfriendly. “I am Pie Ikisatashi… your roommate.”

“Obviously,” the other said with a voice that sent shivers down Pie’s spine. Everything about the pale man screamed cold and distant. Maybe this was why Gateau give Pie a quick pitying look when he thought Pie was not looking. The man crossed his arms, shifting his stance so that he stood with his hip out and leg bent. He still gave Pie an analyzing look. Pie returned with an expectant one which caused the man to sneer. “What.”

“Just… um… a name,” Pie said, realizing that this roommate of his was rather intimidating. “Would be nice.”

The other continued to stare with narrowed eyes, his long ears twitching slightly. Pie felt himself shrinking back under the other’s calculating gaze. If Kish was in this situation, he would probably be glaring right on back. So… he tried to muster up the raw energy of impulsion that screamed Kish Ikisatashi and made his face devoid of emotion, forcing his grey eyes to stare into ice blue.

Now the other’s brow raised in interest, his mouth forming an O shape. Then he snorted and grinned darkly. He ignored Pie's request to give his name, brushing it off as unnecessary.

“Pie… was it,” the man said again as he uncrossed his arms and took a step forward, standing a good foot or two away from Pie. His assumption about being shorter than the black-haired man proved correct. He leaned forward. Pie forced himself not to lean back. Pie felt a hand on his shoulder and his body went cold, his heart beating very loudly in his ears. The man smiled. “We are going to get along just _fine_.”

The hand slowly fell from his shoulder before moving to Pie’s braid on the left side of his face, toying with it. The lack of respect of personal boundaries only fueled his anxiety about the _still_ nameless man he just met. But Pie only clenched his jaw, knowing that starting something with this man who clearly was never told ‘no’ would not end well.

“Hmm… Yes. This should not be a problem,” the man suddenly said, dropped Pie’s braid, and stepped back. His grin returned and Pie no longer felt attracted to him (even if he was so damn pretty). “So… Pie. I am _very_ particular about space. You shall remain on your side of the room and myself on mine. I do not like loud and obnoxious noises so music should be played at a reasonable volume. Drinking is prohibited. Having guests over is tolerable but not at night. I tend to shower in the evening, you may work with that information however you wish. These are my grounds and I expect them to be met.”

Pie forced himself to not channel Kish in this moment and hold his tongue. Based on the first impression of his roommate, Pie thought he would absolutely not get along just _fine._ Well if the other didn’t touch him again perhaps, they would.

“I suppose,” Pie answered.

The man’s frowned. “That answer will do for now.”

With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared to his side of the room.

And Pie _still_ did not know his name.


	2. Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Deep Blue happened to be there in the café while Pie was waiting for his brother, Kish, to finish his class. He hasn’t seen Kish in a week and the green haired man insisted they eat together. Make up for lost time, Kish joked as if they have not seen each other in years. Pie glanced up from his phone, watching the black-haired man type away on his laptop, which was this (unsurprisingly) dark blue color. Pie wonders if the man gave himself the name ‘Deep Blue’ or his parents were phenomenal at predicting their son’s obsession with the color.

The grey-haired man firmly believed that first impressions weren’t everything about someone. However, he was beginning to doubt that with his roommate.

Pie noticed that the pale man was a creature of habit. He woke up at six in the morning every day, shoved bread into the toaster while he went to freshen up, wore the same two colors (black or various shades of blue) of clothing, gathered his belongs which consisted of his laptop and a notebook that he shoved into a rather plan looking over-the-shoulder bag, then his toast, and went out the door. Pie didn’t see him return until late into the day where the sun has set over the horizon. Then the man would drop everything on his desk and began furiously working on something that was outside Pie’s field of study. Once it hit close to eleven at night, the man would stop what he was doing and ready himself for bed.

Rinse and repeat the next day.

It has only been a month into the semester and Pie was already bombarded with work due to him being a junior. That and he decided to make his major biology. Biology assignments of calculating genetic structures that are found in DNA of organisms was rather difficult. But he managed. And he can only guess how much work his roommate had since he was a senior.

A senior with a double major in astrophysics and chemical engineering.

That explained the ‘better than thou’ and arrogant attitude the pale man had. And the lack, Pie noticed, of acquaintances or friends.

Deep Blue (Pie _finally_ managed to drag the name out of his roommate after his third day of living in the dorm. It seems the other enjoyed toying with people and watching them squirm. Rather sadistic… more like rather _annoying_ ) always looked to be alone. Pie would see the man sitting on the far side of the college owned café, secluded from the others. A part of him felt somewhat bad that his roommate seemed to have no friends, however the other part of him hypothesized that Deep Blue chose to be alone. The man never seemed to look upset… or look anything other than neutral.

And Deep Blue happened to be there in the café while Pie was waiting for his brother, Kish, to finish his class. He hasn’t seen Kish in a week and the green haired man insisted they eat together. Make up for lost time, Kish joked as if they have not seen each other in years. Pie glanced up from his phone, watching the black-haired man type away on his laptop, which was this (unsurprisingly) dark blue color. Pie wonders if the man gave himself the name ‘Deep Blue’ or his parents were phenomenal at predicting their son’s obsession with the color.

His hypothesis proved correct when a rather bold person approached Deep Blue’s table and tried to make conversation. Pie noticed the flirtatious body language of the person, the twirling of her hair, batting eyelashes, leaning over to see what he was doing. And he tolerated it for the most part, just ignoring her advances and continuing typing away on his laptop.

Then she reached out, put a hand on his, and _then_ he reacted.

He slapped her hand away, causing some heads to turn.

Deep Blue (without saying a word) stood up and gathered his belongs, gave the woman a rather cold and murderous glare, before leaving the café. She looked rather dejected before returning to her small group of friends, who all seemed to be giggling and offering rather poor support.

And Pie watched with a rather neutral expression on his face. On one hand, the girl should have not invaded his space. But on the other hand, Pie felt some sick satisfaction that Deep Blue was on the receiving end of being bothered. No, he has still not let the braid incident go. He will forever be bitter about it.

\---

“So,” Kish stared at Pie expectantly, his arms holding up his form as he leaned over the small café table. “It’s been, what, a month and I still haven’t heard jack shit about your roommate. Spill.”

Pie set down his coffee and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a rather long and heavy sigh. Kish leaned back and sat down properly in his chair. He snorted before asking, “That bad?”

“You would not like him,” Pie admitted as he placed his hand in his lap. “He set up house rules on the first day. I seemed to have accidently forgotten about the loud music rule and he threw an eraser at me. The stupid thing hit me right in the middle of my forehead... with surprising accuracy…”

Kish snorted again and started laughing. Pie flushed in embarrassment and picked up his coffee, trying to hide his blush.

Deep Blue did throw the square white rubber thing rather hard and Pie had a red mark on his forehead for a good hour or two afterward. Then Deep Blue proceeded to make fun of him for it. Pie found himself bantering back and Deep Blue grabbed another eraser, raising it in a threatening manor, and giving Pie a rather evil look. It looked so murderous yet… it would be funny since he was holding an eraser as a weapon. But that _look…_

Pie shut up, but he continued glaring and turned down his music to a more ‘reasonable’ volume. As if the music was loud in the first place. The volume bar barely went over fifty… yet the eraser was still thrown… so Pie watched the number shift down to twenty. Deep Blue seemed satisfied and sat back down in his own desk, while tapping the eraser with his finger and making sure Pie watched as he did so. A threat. A stupid threat but a threat, nonetheless.

 Curse his roommate and his endless supply of erasers. At least it was not knives… Pie shuddered when he thought about it. The incident happened two days ago, and Deep Blue made damn _sure_ that Pie has not forgotten it. And might not ever let him forget.

“So, the guy has control issues,” Kish said while he picked apart his muffin. “Sucks to suck.”

“Your sympathy is duly noted,” Pie rolled his eyes. “Anyway… have you heard from Tart?”

Kish put a piece of his muffin in his mouth, chewing before he answered, “Yeah. He’s super pissed about being left behind. But as I said. Sucks to suck.”

“He is with the Fongs while we are at school. There should be no problem.”

“There isn’t,” Kish shrugged as he continued picking at his muffin. “He is just mad because he is the youngest and being a brat.”

“Tart is 16 years old,” Pie frowned and took a sip of his coffee.

“Still a fuckin brat though,” Kish sniggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 4am so if there are mistakes, feel free to let me know! It's going somewhere but I just tend to write things out and expect plot to happen. (it doesn't.)


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She calls herself Lettuce and she is part of two friend groups,” Deep Blue said.
> 
> “You seem to know a lot about her,” Pie accused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a certain ship that I know For Sure that I will be writing however I will indulge in other ships sometimes. dip my toes in that water for a second. Anyway, updates will be slower since I'm busy with work and just bad at finding motivation to continue writing. Pensive emoji.

He _was_ looking at his phone but now he was staring up at the sky with his books sprawled around on the ground, his bag somewhere. Someone was apologizing off to the side and Pie just sat up, rubbing his head, watching as a girl with green hair pick up his books.

He wasn’t angry. Just perplexed that she took fault even though Pie was the one who was not looking where he was going. She handed Pie his books after he stood. She kept her head lowered so Pie never got a rather good look at her face. He did take note of her rather dull green hair and large round glasses. There were freckles all over her face and some spread about on her arms. She looked rather pale and held herself in a timid manor. Her clothes were baggy and unfitting for a girl with her figure and complexion.

“I’m so- I’m so-so sorry I did not look where I was-was-was going an- I’m sorry!” the girl wailed, seeming to stutter over her various apologies.

She bowed and ran off somewhere; Pie’s grey eyes followed her as she ran into the science building. She tripped on the stairs though and he could not help wince.

“That girl there,” a voice spoke up from behind and Pie felt a shiver ran down his spine. The voice always felt so _cold_. “She is always falling like that.”

Deep Blue appeared next to him, ice blue side eyeing Pie for a moment before shifting to the green haired girl who was gathering her books. Pie glanced at his roommate before moving back to the girl as she stood and ran inside.

“She calls herself Lettuce and she is part of two friend groups,” Deep Blue said.

“You seem to know a lot about her,” Pie accused.

The black-haired man lifted a shoulder as to shrug. “Only because I know someone who is a part of her troupe. A rather annoying bunch that I would rather not acquaint with.” He shifted the bag on his shoulder and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

“Oh?” Pie did not want to admit that he was somewhat surprised that Deep Blue, of all people, knew others. It seemed rather rude to be _surprised_ in the first place but… the pale man was always so antisocial.

“The other troupe however,” Deep Blue grinned. “Treats her so poorly. And yet she stays with them as if she _cares_ about the girls who abuse her. I shall never understand humans.”

Pie was not listening. He kept staring at the space that the girl, Lettuce, was. The abusive friend group explains the apologies and rather timid nature of hers. However, she seems so sweet. This did not make any sense. Why continue being with those people…

Deep Blue was staring at Pie with a rather large grin on his face, as if he knows something Pie does not.

“I see,” he hummed. “You _like_ her.”

“What!?” That snapped Pie out of his thoughts and his face turned red. “Absurd.”

“Hnnnn no. As humans say… love at first sight….” Deep Blue frowned. “It’s sickening. However, I do rather enjoy that flustered look so maybe this is a good thing.” He chuckled. He reached up and patted Pie’s cheek. There goes his disregard for personal space again. Pie has (unfortunately) gotten slightly used to it.

“Sadist,” Pie huffed.

“Hn,” the other hummed, not really confirming or denying the statement.

\---

Deep Blue was right about the two friend groups that Lettuce was in. The first friend group Pie saw her sitting with more than once. She mostly sat underneath one of the many trees on campus, conversing with the three other girls. She bore a smile on her face that Pie liked to see.

Several times he caught himself staring at them, liking how happy she looked, how… more confident she was and how she seemed to act more like herself. Pie would then scowl and storm off, usually bumping into a certain asshole who always looked so damn smug. How Deep Blue always found Pie on the large campus was a mystery.

The second friend group, however… Lettuce always sat with them at the café and she always looked so hunched over, small, quiet, letting the stuck up wh- girls speak. They always made her carry their bags, complain at Lettuce and never letting her speak. Pie recognized the blonde girl in that troupe who tried to flirt with Deep Blue the other day.

Pie was there at the café now, staring at the green haired girl and her… group.

It was… painful to watch. And confusing since Pie could not understand why she did not cut ties with them. Maybe she couldn’t? Or it was hard too.

He heard the chair next to him be pulled back. Pie turned his head and grey eyes blinked as he watched Deep Blue sit next to him with a rather annoyed look on his face.

“Some stupid little _worm_ is in my spot,” he spat and pointed at the unfortunate soul who decided to sit in the corner of the café. “Hell will be paid.”

“It’s just a table,” Pie sighed.

Pie swore he saw Deep Blue’s eyes flickered red.

“It is not _just_ a table, Pie. It is _my_ table. My damn spot.”

“Then remove them from your area.”

“I would. However, I do not want to be banned from this café for starting a scene. For now, I must sit next to _you,”_ Deep Blue’s voice was full of venom. Pie was just confused but never tried to understand. His head would just hurt. Ice eyes glanced around and landed on Lettuce. “Oh. _She_ is here. Good for you.”

“I told you before. I have no interest in her,” Pie said with a frown.

“That is a god damn fucking lie and you know it,” Deep Blue scowled. “You been _sighing_ nonstop back at the dorm. Stop it. It’s _annoying._ ”

“It-Its just.. I’m concerned..,” Pie admitted and his ears lowered slightly.

“Why? It is none of your concern,” Deep Blue tilted his head. His eyes narrowed. “Why do you care. She is nothing to you as of right now other than some insignificant crush.”

“You wouldn’t understand since you never seem to have empathy for others,” Pie narrowed his eyes and glared at his roommate.

The other said nothing and continue to stare. Then he scoffed, muttering about how stupid it was, stood, and left.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingers ran through his long black hair as ice blue eyes narrowed at the text on the paper. Why he went into fucking astrophysics and chemical engineering was lost on him. Yet he managed. Even if every assignment left his brain hurting. He let out a frustrated sigh and read the problem one more time. Calculating the trajectory of the sun and…comparing it to the Earth’s orbit…
> 
> Deep Blue slammed his head onto the table. He welcomed the pain for it was better than dealing with this insufferable assignment.

Pie was hoping he would run into Lettuce again. He just never expected that he would _literally_ run into her. Again. He was on the ground once more, rubbing his head and listening to her apologies as she gathered his books and bag. Pie sat up, staring dumbly as she picked up _his_ belongings.

“I’m sorry,” the girl, Lettuce, said with her head bowed.

Pie took his books and bag silently, trying to figure out what to say. He felt squeamish and excited, so he randomly blurted out, “Do you wish to get coffee?”

Her head lifted, those large blue eyes behind her circular glasses blinking. Her cheeks blushed pink and Pie found himself being embarrassed as well.

“I mean… as thank you for... picking up my books and as an apology for running into you,” he tried to explain… rather stupidly while staring down at his lap but it was the thought that counts. Pie mentally kicked himself for being, well, himself. Awkward and not used to interacting with people. Lettuce still has not said anything about the offer and Pie refuses to look up from his lap since it was the most interesting thing to stare at. He was just glad Deep Blue was not here. That asshole would be grinning and making the situation worse.

“Um,” Lettuce finally spoke. “I am not doing anything now… so…”

Pie’s eyes shot up as his mouth opened, then closed, and he smiled softly. He stood up and held out his hand for Lettuce to take. She grasped Pie’s hand rather timidly. Her hand was small in his. Pie helped her up off the ground and Lettuce stood up, brushing out her skirt.

“I’m Pie Ikisatashi,” Pie beamed, still smiling.

“Lettuce Midorikawa,” Lettuce smiled back, realized she was still holding his hand, blushed, and dropped it and apologized. Pie just continued to smile softly.

Then he blinked.

Ah… he really does like her doesn’t he…

\---

The library was quiet. A perfect place to do homework. Deep Blue normally finished his papers in the café, but someone was in his seat again. A kid, freshman, with green hair.

The interaction went something like this:

“You,” Deep Blue snarled while leaning over and slamming his hand on the table. The brat looked up, gold eyes blinking stupidly. “Are in my chair. Leave.”

The green haired freshman blinked again, gold eyes staring. Deep Blue glared back, lip curling. _Is this brat an idiot._

Then the kid grinned and leaned forward, winking. The black-haired man raised a brow. _What is he do-_

“Your chair? Maybe we can share it, or you can just take a seat right here,” the kid crudely gestured to his lap.

Deep Blue wrinkled his nose. “I did not come here to flirt. Besides,” his eyes narrowed. “I am entirely out of your league.”

“Oh baby that hurt,” the kid winced. “Handsome, cold, tall. Probably tig-“

“Enough. Leave. Before. I make you.”

“Jokes on you I like it rough.”

Further interaction with the freshman would result in a loss of brain cells. Deep Blue warned the kid and left, ignoring the continuous pleading for his number. Now he sat in the library, annoyed, frustrated, and updating his hit list.

Fingers ran through his long black hair as ice blue eyes narrowed at the text on the paper. Why he went into fucking astrophysics and chemical engineering was lost on him. Yet he managed. Even if every assignment left his brain hurting. He let out a frustrated sigh and read the problem one more time. Calculating the trajectory of the sun and…comparing it to the Earth’s orbit…

Deep Blue slammed his head onto the table. He welcomed the pain for it was better than dealing with this insufferable assignment.

“Hurting yourself is not going to solve the problem,” Deep Blue’s ears pricked at the sound of a voice. The chair that was next to him moved back and he heard a body settle into it. The sound of books hit the table his head was currently pressed against.

“No,” he agreed. “However, it makes me feel better.”

The person let out a hum. “Did not take you for a masochist.”

He lifted his head, his chin resting uncomfortablely on the table, and he glared at the woman sitting next to him. Her blue eyes stared back at him, the corners of them curving up as she smiled.

“No… you’re more of a sadist,” she said and patted his head in a condescending way. “Now sit up. You are twenty-three. Not four.”

How he became acquaintances with a Zakuro Fujiwara, the person who models for a living and is majoring in photography, will forever be lost on him. He does remember how they met. She was in his senior class and they met during freshman orientation. His hair was shorter and blonde; falling to his shoulders. His roots were already showing through which he was thankful for. He was picking at his hair while staring at his reflection in a window, frowning at how dead and gross his hair felt. His eyes narrowed even further when he looked so much like… ugh thinking about _him_ was making Deep Blue angry.

And dark black roots did not look good clashed against blonde. Stupid dare and stupid bleach. Stupid Masaya who Deep Blue will murder once the break came around.

And he’ll get away with it too. The kid was a fool who deserved it.

He saw a flash of light and turned his gaze to the one who decided to take his picture.

And there Zakuro was, holding the camera up to her eye. He narrowed his eyes at her. And she snapped another photo. She then came up to him, saying something about being a model if his career failed.

Deep Blue already decided she was intolerable. Zakuro decided he was fun to mess with.

Thus, this weird friendship was born.

He did, begrudgingly, sit up and muttered something under his breath. He glanced at the paper once more and read the problem for the umpteenth time. Something in his brain clicked and he began writing furiously, blue eyes darting around on the page as he wrote.

The one thing that the two did have in common with each other was that they were both rather cold and unapproachable. Though that might have changed with Zakuro since more than often Deep Blue has seen her with three other girls. One was clinging to Zakuro’s arm, a shorter woman with black hair tied tightly in two buns. A rather… interesting hair style… Not that he cared. The women can have her head shaved and he would only stare for two seconds instead of one.

And that also might explain why she does not sit with him that much anymore. And he was fine with that.

“You figured it out?” Zakuro asked and his concentration broke.

“Damn it, woman!” He snapped, gripping his pencil so tightly that he heard it crack. She laughed.

\---

“So. We haven’t hung out in a while,” Zakuro dragged Deep Blue to a nearby coffee shop once he was finished with the annoying assignment. He swears that his professor lived to see his students suffer. They currently sat in the corner, per Deep Blue’s request. Zakuro sat with a leg crossed over the other, sipping tea. “What has been new?”

Deep Blue put down his drink, black coffee (Zakuro gave him such a look) and raised a shoulder as to shrug.

“Other than getting a new roommate? Nothing,” the man replied with a small frown. “He has a thing for Lettuce. He sighs nonstop.”

Zakuro raised her brows, blue eyes blinking. She smiled a bit. “Oh? Maybe he will ask her out.”

Deep Blue snorted. “Doubtful.”

The other just smiled and sipped her tea. Even though Deep Blue was a prick, she really did enjoy just sitting in silence and making meager conversations. She loves her friends, but they can be rather loud. Especially Ichigo. She was just a bubbly girl with a rather pink personality.

“How is Masaya and Ichigo? My modeling schedule has been busy. Haven’t seen those two in a while,” Zakuro smiled as she watched Deep Blue’s expression shift. It was no secret that Ichigo and Deep Blue _barely_ tolerated each other. The two always glared at each other, always argued, and _nearly_ got into a rather dangerous fight involving the use of a sword (how Deep Blue managed to get a sword on campus she will never know) and a taser. The two just… never cliqued.

Which was rather difficult to handle when Zakuro (maybe even Masaya) wanted everyone to hang out. The glares, unspoken threats and insults were _a lot._

Deep Blue’s nose wrinkled, the corner of his lip curving downward as he stared at his coffee. Zakuro’s expression softened. “No good?”

“As if I _cared_ what that red headed _whore_ did,” Deep Blue snapped, eyes flickering red, and the mug he held cracking a bit in his grip. The man looked down, his lips thinned, and he pushed the mug away from himself. “…Apologies.”

“No, no,” Zakuro said flatly and with a hint of sarcasm. “Insulting my friend is nothing. At least you apologized for it. Not sure why you hate her so much-“

“She is loud, overbearing, annoying, an insult, overly _pink_ -“

“Not valid excuses to hate someone.”

“She thinks of me as apathetic and emotionless.”

“Well…” Zakuro tried not to laugh. “You are. I thought that would be a compliment.”

His eyes narrowed. He lazily looked to the side wanting to be done with this conversation. The bell that sat on the door chimed, signifying that someone has entered the café. Zakuro watched as his eyes widen slightly.

“What,” she turned her head and blinked when she saw who, exactly, entered the café.

Lettuce and some Cyniclonian man who seemed rather nervous and stiff. Well… they both were, and it was rather cute to watch. The two did not notice them as the ordered their drinks and took a table by the windows. Zakuro turned back around in her seat. Deep Blue was snarling down at his lap.

“What,” Zakuro repeated, a bit more firmly.

“That is Pie,” he said, his voice _filled_ with venom. “And they _just_ met.”

Zakuro was confused. “And that bothers you… why?”

“How can you care about someone you barely know… someone insignificant,” Deep Blue folded his arms and leaned back.

The purple haired woman thought for a moment, blue eyes blinking in realization.

“Ah. I can see why Ichigo doesn’t stand you,” Zakuro smiled sadly.

The man across from her raised a brow and huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot? I have a outline i think. Story telling is not really my strong suit but I try! I feel like i make things go too fast or something but anyway sorry for the long wait. I been doing stuff. Thanks to the people who commented and left kudos! I can't really say anything else other than adkslfjdghfjgf thank
> 
> If there are any mistakes let me know!


	5. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pie was rambling about his short time with Lettuce and Kish felt bad that he started to tune out what Pie was saying. Gold eyes drifted, pausing to stare at a man so pale who was sitting at the corner of the café. The same man who asked Kish to move a few days ago. Watching him get flustered was funny.
> 
> But he was glaring right at Pie. Kish raised a brow and wondered what the problem was.

Kish sipped his drink, his gold eyes staring at Pie. His brow was raised since his usually expressionless older brother was smiling stupidly while texting. It has been like this for ten minutes; Kish glaring at his brother and Pie being oblivious to it.

The green haired youth started to loudly suck on the straw, his eyes narrowing at Pie, long nails tapping on the table. Why call Kish here and only stare at his phone? Rude.

Kish finally got frustrated and slammed his cup down on the table, startling Pie and a few others. Kish just smiled as Pie looked up and frowned.

“Mind explain why you are so,” Kish gestured vaguely. “Bubbly?”

Pie looked confused, then he blinked in realization.

“I asked Lettuce out for coffee,” he muttered as if he still couldn’t believe it. “We exchanged contact information.”

Kish stuck the straw into his mouth and began chewing on it. He placed his elbow on the café table, chin in his hand and said, “Oh do go on,” while waggling his eyebrows. Pie kicked him.

The green haired youth already knew about Pie’s (rather obvious) crush on Lettuce since his brother could not stop bringing her up in every conversation. Kish was not aware Pie was interested in dating. Until now. He was just glad that Pie was focusing on a more positive person and not his roommate. Kish has still never met (or even seen) this Deep Blue. Even though its been a couple of months into the semester.

Pie was rambling about his short time with Lettuce and Kish felt bad that he started to tune out what Pie was saying. Gold eyes drifted, pausing to stare at a man so pale who was sitting at the corner of the café. The same man who asked Kish to move a few days ago. Watching him get flustered was funny.

But he was glaring right at Pie. Kish raised a brow and wondered what the problem was.

Kish continued to stare. Even as the pale man’s ice blue eyes met gold. The man curled up his lip, as if he was sneering. Kish just narrowed his eyes, hardening his gaze. Pie was still talking, unaware of the staring contest between Kish and the pale man in the corner.

Suddenly the man stood, eyes dangerously narrowed, a scowl formed on his face. He gathered his things, tossed his bag over his shoulder, and started making his way over to the table. Kish swallowed and moved his gaze back to Pie, who was _still_ talking. He could see the figure moving closer and Kish bounced his knee, giving a tight-lipped smile.

Was Kish nervous? Oh yes. Since suddenly the man was more terrifying rather than flustered. Especially that dark look in his pale eyes. The man just _reeked_ of… something. Bloodthirstiness? The man was also tall and had an aura around him that was fucking cold as shit. He was two tables away and Kish made eye contact again.

Oh, shit was he _smiling?_

Ah god if you exist, I’m sorry for not returning that library book three years ago, Kish thought to himself.

The punk looking man was about to reach Kish’s table until another student ran up to him, a woman with long purple hair. She looked excited, he looked annoyed. The student said something to him, and he looked even _more_ annoyed.

She must have said something again because the look on his face changed from annoyance to horror, then to angry.

“You-” Kish heard the man say. He glanced at the table, blue eyes narrowing dangerously, then he let out a loud groan. “Fine!”

“Thanks!” She dragged him off somewhere and Kish mentally thanked whoever the purple haired student was.

“What’s wrong?”

Pie must have noticed that Kish wasn’t pay any attention to his ramblings about the coffee date with Lettuce. The green haired student turned his gaze back to Pie and let out a nervous chuckle.

“Uh, nothing! Just saw something weird. So- uh- what happened next?”

\---

Kish was browsing the library, trying to find a book for his stupid science class that Pie also happened to be in… but refused to help him. Asshole. He took his time lazily browsing the selections of books. Libraries are boring. This was boring. Book, book, book, book, red-haired girl trying to reach a book, book, bo-

Wait.

Back track.

Kish paused and glanced back, gold eyes blinking and staring at the girl with the bright red hair who was trying to reach a book that was just _barely_ out of reach. He swore he heard the sound of a bow, then a arrow being fired, and finally a SHINK as it hit him right in his heart. He _must_ use his boyish charm and get her number.

After he helps with the book of course.

Kish walks back over and taps the girl on her shoulder. When she turns to look at him, he said, “Allow me,” and reached up to get the book for her. Wow, he patted himself on the back, what a gentleman. She took the book and mumbled a thanks.

“No problem,” Kish might have said a little too enthusiastically. She blinked, he kicked himself mentally, and now there was silence. God this was hard! “It was nothing…. I’m Kish.”

“Ichigo,” she said and laughed nervously. “I think I seen you around…. you in Shirogane’s science class?”

Kish groaned. “Yes, and it’s so boring. My brother refuses to help me and its frustrating. I’ll never get it.”

“This is my second time taking it,” Ichigo admitted. “He tends to be a bit tough…I have to get going. I’ll see you around yeah?”

“Yeah uh sure!” he winced. He sounded a bit too excited. Ichigo gave a small wave and walked past him. Kish smiled to himself thinking that gone incredibly well until he realized it didn’t.

Because he forgot to ask her for her number.

God he was such a FAILURE! How come Pie can get a girl’s number and he was so awkward and science-y and stupid antisocial with this roommate hanging over his back its totally not fair! Fuck!

Well if he runs into her again, ask for coffee and for her number. At least this trip to the library wasn’t a total waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep evades me like how Mespirit does in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. You try once and she gone. Like the wind. So I finished this chapter. Well I tried too. Again still being weird on the plot and trying not to have everything centered around Deep Blue (even if he is my Magnum Opus.... and muse. and favorite character who i want to see more content of. lmaoo)


	6. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got an evil glint in his eye, imagining several ways to kill and then hiding the body, staging it as an accident. Yes, Deep Blue knows the steps and precautions to take. Do not ask.

Kish has never been to Pie’s dorm before. The opportunity never presented itself. Until now. Pie mentioned his roommate being out and the two had the area for themselves. Kish begged Pie to show him the dorm after class. And after only ten minutes on continuous begging, Pie finally gave in.

But only because Kish was being annoying.

Pie was in the kitchen cooking something... he didn’t know what, but it smelled good. Kish was glancing around, taking note of all the class books and whistling.

The dorm felt lived in but also tidy. At least Pie’s side did. His bed was made with just the one pillow and flat dark purple comforter without a wrinkle in sight. The desk was pushed to the side, facing the wall where his laptop and schoolwork sat along with a small lamp and Bluetooth speaker. There was a bookshelf filled with nonfiction novels and biology textbooks. On the bookshelf, a small TV monitor connected to a DVD player.

Tidy.

Kish hasn’t seen the roommate’s side. But Pie was very clear and _firm_ with Kish stating that _his_ side was off limits. Kish didn’t miss the glare at the eraser sitting on the desk that belonged to the nameless roommate.

Which Kish still wants to meet by the way. Pie says he was intolerable sometimes and this guy sounds fun as hell. And great to mess with. If erasers aren’t thrown (or knives) Kish will be set. His knee started to bounce, and he fidgeted. Pie was taking a long time to cook, and Kish was getting antsy.

So, he got up from where he sat at the kitchen table and stalked up to Pie, watching him from over his shoulder. Pie let out an annoyed sigh but allowed it.

It was always like this. Kish getting restless from waiting and coming up to watch in order to find something to do. To complete the look, Tart would be on the other side of Pie, also watching but making off handed comments such as ‘You did it wrong. This is wrong. That is wrong...” and he knows that he has no knowledge of cooking. He does it anyway.

Pie was always the one who cooked in the family due to the lack of parents. Something happened. Tart was barely three, and Kish vaguely remembers, but Pie knows. He refuses to talk about it though. Being suddenly saddled with two siblings to raise was stress that Pie didn’t need as a kid in middle school. And Kish would be forever thankful for Pie just dropping everything and taking responsibility. School was hard, studying harder, getting scholarships and taking a year to work right after high school. That’s commitment. It just didn’t seem fair in some ways. Since Kish thinks that Pie has this big potential and life suddenly got in the way.

Kish heard the lock being turned which snapped him out of his nostalgic thoughts. Pie froze a bit, clearly not expecting his roommate back so soon. He turned to Kish and whispered, “Do not. Make him angry.” Kish waggled his eyebrows and looked smug.

But when the door opened and a familiar looking punk man stepped in, ice blue eyes blinking as they landed on Kish, the smug look disappeared and was replaced with a nervous smile. The he whipped to Pie and said in a harsh whisper that was loud enough for both parties to hear, “He is your roommate?!”

“You know each other?” Pie blinked, confused. “Since when?” Grey eyes moved between his annoyed looking roommate and nervous brother.

The door closed behind the punk man. He leaned back against said door and put a hand to his face and groaned loudly.

“I uh...” Kish stammered, trying to find the words. “He uhm…”

“This one,” the punk man removed himself from the door and had a very dark look on his face. “Made rude and suggestive comments towards me the other day.” He started moving over to the two. He stood a good few feet away from Kish and Pie.

Pie did not say anything, but he did send Kish a very hard glare. “I see.”

“What! Its not my fault he is hot! And he was being weird and claiming something about his seat and,” Kish turned to face the man. “… dude there are so many chairs… just find a new one…” he looked back at Pie. “And I thought I wasn’t going to see him again so I… suggested he could sit on my lap…” Kish mumbled that last part.

Pie cursed under his breath and gave his brother a long look that was full of disappointment.

“I am going to take that mention of my physical features as an insult,” the black-haired man scowled.

“You are okay! And take it as a compliment!” Kish was clearly making this worse. Pie smacked his shoulder. “What! I’m sorry I ramble when I’m nervous…” Kish swallowed, mustering up a friendly smile and held out his hand to the nameless roommate. “…. I’m Kish. Hey. Some first impression huh?”

Said roommate stared at it, a sneer forming on his face. He kept his hands firmly in his pockets. Brow twitching, Kish moved his outstretched hand to his side and mumbled, “Prick.”

“And you, idiot, are not worth my time. Some first impression indeed,” the man said while walking past the two and over into his area of the dorm. He set his bag down on his desk and turned to Pie, “… Is stupidity a disease. Please tell me I will not catch it from that one.”

“Hey! I take offense to that and take back my hot comment!” Kish frowned, baring teeth.

“No, Kish is just rambunctious,” Pie said, ignoring his brother. “He is just here for lunch then will leave,” grey eyes flicked over to Kish then back at the man. “...after that.”

“Hn,” the man seemed satisfied and then gave Kish another once over. Then he snorted, muttered something about being idiotic and useless, then went over to his bed. Earbuds in, phone on, book in hand, he ignored the two in the kitchen.

“Who,” Kish said to Pie. “Is that.”

“That is Deep Blue,” Pie went back to his task. He pushed the meat around in the pan with the spatula then gestured for Kish to bring him the chopped onions sitting on the counter. “Senior. He’ll graduate soon.” He put emphasis on ‘soon.’ It seems, even though Pie forced Kish to be nice, he was also a bit tired with his roommate.

“Unless he doesn’t and decides to get held back only to fuck with us as revenge,” Kish muttered.

“Just because I am wearing earbuds does not mean I can’t hear you,” Deep Blue piped up from his spot on the bed.

“Oh, go suck a dick,” Kish spat and earned another smack from Pie.

Deep Blue wrinkled his nose. “Must everything be sexual with you?”

“Yes, only if it will make you uncomfortable.”

“Kish, please,” Pie snapped. “You’re being rude.”

“Says arrogant ‘I am better than you’ asshole over here!” The green haired man snapped. Pie gave him a look. Kish opened his mouth to say something again but the look from Pie shut him up.

Fuck this was annoying. He felt like Deep Blue was getting away with stuff he shouldn’t be... and that Pie was fine with being a door mat. ‘Please step on me’ it would say. Kish looked over his shoulder, moving slightly so he can look around the corner and peak into Deep Blue’s side of the dorm.

The similarities in organization that Kish saw compared to Pie’s room was nauseating. No pictures, posters, or decorations of any kind. Neat bed, neat bookshelf. No game system? Or TV. That was the only difference. Kish did notice the speaker sitting on the bookshelf. It was as if this place had no personality.

And most of the objects he did have was dark in color. The only thing that felt that it had some personality was the leather jacket draped over the bed post. It looked very well cared for.

Deep Blue sat on the bed, phone in hand and flicking through it lazily, black hair pulled over his shoulder. The book he was reading was open and sitting next to him, abandoned in favor for his phone. Long elegant fingers then reached over, grabbed the book once more, flipping through pages. Kish caught a glimpse of the cover, brows furrowing when he noticed it was an academic book.

And… Kish did have to admit that life was cruel and made the worst people good looking. Kish stared, studying the senior and taking in everything. Then he made a face, eyes narrowing and tongue sticking out. When ice blue eyes flicked upward, Kish quickly looked away, pretending that nothing happened.

\---

Deep Blue realized rather quickly that his sudden relationship with Kish was a series of insults, rude gestures, and childish arguments. Only when Pie was not present, Kish would insult him whenever he could. And Deep Blue only watched with a bored look on his face, never letting any of Kish’s words phase him. Because they didn’t. It was stupid rambling only a pure idiot can fall for. And Deep Blue felt like he was above the other, that Kish was nothing more than an annoying insect that refused to leave him alone.

Or die.

He got an evil glint in his eye, imagining several ways to kill and then hiding the body, staging it as an accident. Yes, Deep Blue knows the steps and precautions to take. Do not ask.

Now that he was forcefully acquainted with yet another moron, he saw the mop of poorly cared for green hair everywhere.

And it was annoying.

He would see him in the café, library, in the halls, on campus. And he swears the other was doing it on purpose.

Kish never addressed Deep Blue by name. Only insults or several other crude nicknames like Dick, Prick, Douchebag, Asshole, Bastard, Fuck Wad, Arrogant Bastard, Elitist… that last one was clever, Deep Blue had to admit. It means Kish was capable of other vocabulary.

He was on his way back to his dorm when he saw Pie and Kish… unfortunately also heading in that direction. He frowned, lips thinning, and he stopped walking, suddenly looking a bit lost.

Not even his own dorm was safe.

He turned on his heel, and walked to a different part of campus, not having the energy to deal with Kish and his idiocy.

Deep Blue was sitting in a secluded spot in the library, looking over papers that Professor Shirogane thrusted onto him as last-minute checkups. Saying something about ‘you are my TA so act like it.’

The professor ran into him while he was walking back to his dorm.

 

_“There’s my Teaching Assistant,” a voice called. Deep Blue’s ears twitched, face forming a scowl. Papers were shoved into his field of vision. “Need you to grade these, Smart Ass.”_

_“Since when,” Deep Blue frowned, not accepting the papers until a decent explanation was given. He even took a step back, away from the weird professor standing before him. “I will report this as harassment.”_

_The blonde-haired man, Shirogane, smirked, thrusting the papers forward again. He ignored the last comment. “Since now! Keiichiro is away on business until the end of the year and the only other person who is as smart as he is- Ta Dah! - you. So as of today, you have the honor of being my TA. Congratulations.”_

_The look on Deep Blue’s face shifted to confusion… then to anger._

_“Wh- Absolutely not! I have too much to be focusing on rather than grading work! I have my thesis-“_

_“And I can fund it! Aren’t you researching space and planets? Life? I can give you recommendations to places. Hell, even hire you to be a part of my lab after you graduate,” Shirogane seemed to be begging... bribing at this point. “Listen you aren’t going to get a deal like this ever again.”_

_Deep Blue’s face twisted. “Shirogane you-”_

_“Please, call me Ryou. Now!” He basically threw the papers at Deep Blue. “You do this… you are set after graduation. You are a part of my lab now.” Shirogane… Ryou… the professor ran off before the black-haired man could say anything else. He waved over his shoulder, shouting thank you._

_Deep Blue stood there with a dumbfounded expression, holding the poorly stacked papers and cursing when he dropped some of them._

So… here he sat, grading papers that he did not want to since most of these answers are wrong. Deep Blue did not even have to look at the answer sheet.

While, Shi- Ryou was right, saying that this was a very good deal, being set right after graduation, working in a lab and pursuing whatever he wanted, Deep Blue still felt like he was being used and toyed with.

Like a dog or something.

Whatever. If he can immediately get away from his family and the other nuisances, then he would be set. And, Ryou was not the most unpleasant person to work with. Deep Blue did enjoy taking his class freshman year, and then taking another more advanced one in sophomore year. Then junior year… ugh seriously? Deep Blue knew that blonde for this long now? Made sense why Ryou would immediately run up to him.

He shifted in his chair, taking the completed papers and setting them to the side. He noticed Kish’s name and he frowned. “Not even fucking safe in this Teaching Assistant job…” He graded the paper, blinking when he took note that most of the answers were correct. Seems like idiot was a misused insult now.

He set that paper aside and picked up another.

Blue eyes narrowed, lingering on the paper with a certain _name_ that he despised.

Right. _She_ was in that class.

He considered his options. Acting out of spite and failing her. Or being the better person. Failing her was so tempting. Seeing the crestfallen look on her face. He grinned, the look on his face turned sinister. He could just… The red marker in his hand held all the power in the world.

Sighing, he decided it was better to not abuse it.

“Wasting these four long years at this pathetic school would not be a wise choice,” he muttered to himself, carefully marking what was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like word vomit and college is still kicking my butt. Hello friends I have not forgotten about this fic I am always thinking of spin offs and weird stuff happening in this AU to a point I should just post a second story and turn this into a series and just write One Shots and spin offs and post them there. I might do that when I introduce more characters so I don't spoil stuff. 
> 
> And if I keep writing with Deep Blue then I'm sorry I am very biased. I love that character so much. Hell I even role played as him, no shame. 
> 
> This does have a plot. I am just trying to pace it in a way where it does not seem fast pace. I am physically unable to write long stories for some reason. Like people who write 5000 word chapters and the whole fic is 500000 words total? Bro what.
> 
> I didn't edit this nor Beta Read we die like men.


End file.
